Ed Wars
Ed Wars is a Graphic Novel created by Danny Antonucci. The plot is that a galactic war is being waged. Humans and False-Humans have been fighting for a millenia, waging what seems to be an endless war. Every human on Earth and every False-Human on Hukea have been drafted into their militaries. Eddy, Edd Ed and the rest of the cul-de-sac have been recruited into fighting. Keeping their jobs, they are trained like soldiers and shipped into the fight. Characters Eddy Occupation: Bounty Hunter Ever since his father's returning from Iraq and taking up an occupation as a bounty hunter, Eddy dreamed of becoming a soldier like his dad. He tried to join the military when he was just 13, but they turned him down because of his age. Undaunted, he went on his job as a bounty hunter. He followed in his fathers footsteps as a bounty hunter and inherited his father's M4 Carbine after he was killed on the job. When he learned about the war was secretly being waged, he joined the bounty hunter unit of the UN. He was nearly K.I.A when one of the False humans kept stabbing him. Weapons: M4 Carbine, Kukri Blade. Edd Occupation: UN Peacekeeper Coming from a long descent of peacekeepers, Edd joined the UN to make peace with other countries. His family has had an intertwining blood feud with Eddy's family, buy that didn't stop from the two becoming friends. His fellow peacekeepers don't like the bounty hunter and mercenary units of the UN. Although he hates the other mercs and bounty hunters, he still loves (no homo) his friends. Weapons: SCAR-L, Bowie Knife. Ed Occupation: Mercenary Ed was a child soldier during the war in Iraq. He was not an insurgent, but a kid who lied about his age to join. He kept all of his medals and was granted an honorable discharge. after he came back, he joined Blackwater private military company, and after re-training, he became a full-fledged mercenary. When, he too, found out about the secret war, the company he worked for was asked by the UN to fight and be bodyguards for important people. As he got ready to deploy, he found the other Eds and his other friends and they hung out before they entered the millenia long war for the first time. Weapons: AA-12, bayonet Kevin Occupation: SWAT member Kevin was little more a police officer just before he was comissioned to SWAT and joined the war. Captain of S.W.A.T team Alpha-1, his tea was called in for missions that regular SWAT teams and local police couldn't handle. Most of the time, his squad worked with the National Guard, making his unit the most elite and the most legendary unit of law enforcement. During an operation, he was assigned to arrest and/or kill Abu Sayaff and Taliban guerrillas who came over from Iraq. A squadmate was killed, and Kevin never fully recovered from the trauma. When he heard about the secret war, he decided to ask the UN to see if they could be in the military police unit. They accepted. Now his team and friends are fighting what seems like an endless war together. Weapons: UMP45, switchblade Jonny Occupation: Doctor Jonny was always annoying, and was mostly shunned from playing with the others. Little did they know, he was proficient in healing and medical needs. he showed his skills when jimmy tried to do a back flip off the swingset and broke his leg. Jonny rushed to help him, but was blocked by Sarah. Somehow, he was able to worm his way in and was able to make a splice for Jimmy. Seeing his skills, doctors decided to ask him to become one of their emergency surgeons and doctors. He accepted. After only 5 months of being a local doctor, he got tired of it and asked the UN to see if he could become one their combat medics. Seeing his running skills, they put him in the medic unit. Weapons: Beretta M9, scalpel Rolf Occupation: Former resistance partisan Before Rolf moved to Peach Creek, Norway was in turmoil. A dictator was elected, and he turned Norway into a hellhole. Before the dictator was able to kill Rolf's people, a small resistance was formed. They declared a guerrilla war on the dictator and quickly overthrew him. When he moved to peach Creek, he was seeing a psychiatrist to help cope with his post-traumatic stress disorder, because most of his family was killed. the UN cared for his well-being, because they saw him as a war hero. They asked him to join the war against false-humans, and he accepted. Weapons: Ak-200, spiked club OC characters Jack Occupation: Assassin Jack grew up in Columbia. When he was 12, a gang had seen him take a headshot off a dummy from 100 yards away. They asked him to become a personal hitman. He accepted, and took out many targets for the gang. a year later,his gang turned on him, and he escaped to the United States with his family. They moved to the cul-de-sac, where he quickly made friends. as they all joined the UN slowly, he saw it as an opportunity to escape from his gang. he will always wonder if it was the right decision. Weapons: Reington 700, fists Battles The Battle for Hamken: The urbanized city of Hamken was the first place the UN landed in. as soon as most troops walked out, they faced heavy resistance. The city is really futuristic and very electronic. As the battle lasted, the UN was able to push back the enemy, leaving no traces of resistance left. after the battle, military police were stationed at Hamken for defense if. The Battle for Europe: Earth, too was invaded. Europe was attacked by False-humans, and defensive action was taken. The False-humans arrived first in France, then moved to Germany. there they saw heavy resistance. after the battle, and Europe is now devided. The Battle or Monhow; As the UN offense made it's way to it's main target, Jankomun, they were attacked at the city of Monhow. Knowing that a warlord with a bounty on his head was in the area, a joint unit of bounty hunters and police officers were sent in. The city was heavily entrenched, and cover was abundent, because of the bungalows. There was heavy resistance, but the warlord was hiding in his house in the basement. So, the bounty hunter-police officer unit was almost decimated, when Eddy and Kevin finally reached the house. Category:Graphic novel Category:Video game